brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Captain Boomerang
DC Universe |Accessories = Boomerang |Variations = |Years =2012, 2015-2016, 2018 |Appearances = LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes LEGO Batman the Movie: DC Super Heroes Unite LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham 76055 Batman: Killer Croc Sewer Smash 70918 The Bat-Dune Buggy LEGO DC Super-Villains }} Captain Boomerang (alias Digger Harkness) is a minifigure who appears in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, LEGO Batman the Movie: DC Super Heroes Unite and as a downloadable character in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. He was physically released in the 2016 set 76055 Batman: Killer Croc Sewer Smash. Description In LEGO Batman 2 Captain Boomerang wears a blue cap and has a blue torso decorated with a white scarf, three boomerangs, and a blue jacket. His arms are blue with three boomerangs on them. His hips are blue and is decorated with a belt and a continuation of his jacket. His legs are black and are also decorated with the continuation of his jacket. He wears black gloves and carries a boomerang. He also speaks with an Australian accent. In LEGO Batman 3 Based on his appearance in the New 52 comics, Captain Boomerang wears a blue cap with a boomerang shaped logo on it, he has orange sideburns and wears a black jacket. He has a task force x explosive necklace which would explode if he deviated from his mission. He wears a blue shirt with a belt, that has 5 boomerangs on it (as far as we can see) He also wears grey pants and black boots. His boomerang is a metal one and he wears black gloves Background Initially a boomerang promoter and salesman working for his father's toy company, George "Digger" Harkness, alias Captain Boomerang, is an enemy of The Flash. Amanda Waller has recruited him several times in the Suicide Squad alongside Bronze Tiger, Deadshot, an amnesiac Lashina, Poison Ivy and others, in exchange for a reduced jailtime. In LEGO Batman 2 In console versions, Captain Boomerang has a cameo in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. Just before The Flash leaves for Gotham, he is seen defeating Captain Boomerang. Captain Boomerang is also one of the criminals hidden around Gotham City and can be found at Arkham Asylum. He is unlocked for purchase after his defeat and costs 100,000 studs. In portable versions, Captain Boomerang is an unlockable character. His minikit is found in the level Assault the VTOL. He costs 200,000 studs. In LEGO Batman 3 Captain Boomerang appears as one of the downloadable characters in "The Squad" pack featuring members of The Suicide Squad. LEGO.com Description Gallery of Variations Minifigure Video Game Trivia *Captain Boomerang's New 52 variant recycles General Hux's head. Appearances * 76055 Batman: Killer Croc Sewer Smash * 70918 The Bat-Dune Buggy TV Appearances * LEGO Batman the Movie: DC Super Heroes Unite Movie Appearances * The LEGO Batman Movie''https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aBJyp2LFHgk * ''LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO DC Super-Villains Gallery Captain_Boomerang.png|Boomerang as a boss Batman_taking_out_Captain_Boomerang.jpg|Captain Boomerang in The LEGO Batman Movie Captain_Boomerang.jpg TLBM Captain Boomerang.jpeg References Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures Category:DC Universe Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games